I Never Looked
by Xantall of the Farwood
Summary: I know these will be my final words. It will be the last you see of me but I swear I never looked.


When I first heard of the Slenderman I could only roll my eyes. Everything they said about him reminded me of the old stories my mother would tell me about the Tall Man. He took bad children away, never to be seen again. He moves from shadow to shadow stalking the awful child. Always too far away to be sure if it was real or just your mind playing trick. Yet this Slenderman has evolved from what I understand into hunting adults as well.

He effects electronics and gives you some kind of sickness. It was all just silly things on the internet to scare people. Just like the Tall Man had been a story to scare kids straight. I should have believed my sister when she said The Slenderman was after her. I should have listened to her when she said he was in our woods. Should have…Should have paid more attention when I had the chance before…

She's locked up now. Mom locked her up in an asylum. I don't know if it will protect her from him but after she slit her writs; I ask you what were we to do? I couldn't have possibly stayed home to watch her. I have…had college classes and a full time job. I…I don't have them anymore. And mom had to get a second job to pay for her medication. So we couldn't keep her here and I think that was for the best.

She hasn't gotten sick and she's thinking clearly for once in a long time but something…something is outside the house at night. I haven't seen it but I can feel it looking up at my bedroom window. Always watching. Always waiting. For…For what I don't know but I can't tell her it might upset her and mom? Mom would lock me right in the room next to my sister then she would be left here with him.

I have blankets nailed over the window so I can't see him when I feel him watching. It's so hard not to look. Mom asked about them and I lied. Told her the sun was bothering me but I like the sun at least I did. Now shadows… every shadow is him. Standing. Waiting. Watching. DON'T LOOK! I don't look. I don't…I keep my eyes down but I still jump at shadows.

Yet it's been getting worse. The nightmares keep me up. He's not in them but I can feel him there watching then nothing but pure terror as I have to run from the dark. I haven't slept in days. I scored some…some uppers from a friend at college. Use to take them to cram for tests always keep you awake. Don't look. Don't sleep. I don't but his symbol appears on my walls when I look away from them.

Blood, ink, chalk whatever he feels like. His symbol appears! A blasted circle with an x through it. I'm not doing it! I clean and clean and clean but they keep coming back. He must be getting inside and doing it! He wants me to think I'm crazy but I'm not! I know I'm not the one drawing that symbol. It…it was scratched into all twelve steps going down stairs this morning. Mom blamed me. I'M NOT DOING IT! I'm not.

At least I don't think I am. I have holes. Holes in my memory they are getting longer each time and closer together. I write down times. Every time I do something I write down the time and I keep watch on the clock. Yet I still lose time. Hours disappear like seconds and I'm just eating breakfast only to look down and it's suddenly supper. I've been losing days now. When mom asks why I didn't come out of my room I lie and say I'm sleeping something off. I don't sleep I can't. Too afraid to sleep. To go outside. To leave my room.

My head has been buzzing for the past two days. I know what that means. He's here. He's behind me. I know because my radio is static now but I don't look. He's been here the whole time. The whole time as I write this. Watching. Waiting. Why is he still waiting!?

I've never looked. I've never seen him only in pictures on the internet. That doesn't count! IT CAN'T! So many others have seen those pictures and not had him stalk them. I've never seen HIM. I've never…never looked. I want to. I want to look now but I can't look. He'll see me look and get mad. I have to keep writing, keep my head in my journal. DON'T LOOK!

It's hard to breath almost like I'm under water. My lungs…feel heavy. Stop the buzzing. Please. I can't! Coughing…blood…please Gods! Whoever is listening I swear I'm not bad. I've done things that are not nice but I'm not bad. Please…I…don't…

Black tendrils are wrapping round my hand. He's steadying it letting me finish, to tell the world of him while I drown in my own blood.

His name is Der Ritter,

The Tall Man,

The Slenderman

and so many others.

He came for my sister but took me.

I never looked.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **_So what did ya think did you like it? Does it make you check over your shoulder? Well leave a **Review **and thanks again. **Good Reading **my friends!_


End file.
